Like Two Birds of a Feather
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble featuring cuddly winter Klaine in NYC. Merry Christmas, friends!


**truffles told me she's about to break me emotionally with the next update of Draw Your Lines, so this is how I comforted myself. Also, I needed to write some vaguely Christmassy fic!**

* * *

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too," Blaine sang cheerfully. He and Kurt were ambling through Central Park, enjoying their first Christmas Eve together in New York. "C'mon, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." He turned to Kurt and gave him a winning smile that Kurt wasn't willing to return.

"Lovely weather to stay inside for three months straight, more like," Kurt grumbled, shivering. He wrapped his free arm around himself, unwilling to stop holding hands with Blaine even for hypothermia.

"Baby, how are you cold right now? You're in long sleeves, a coat, a hat, gloves, _and _a very jaunty scarf, if I do say so myself," Blaine said, shifting his grip on Kurt from his hand to his waist.

"I already thanked you for the early Christmas present, B, you don't have to fish for compliments," Kurt said with some snark, but he nuzzled into his fiance all the same. "And you know I get cold easily! I have thin skin. I don't understand how you manage," he continued, gesturing to Blaine and his distinct lack of bundling. He was clad only in a peacoat and scarf (and of course pants and shoes, Kurt wasn't about to leave the loft with a flasher).

"I'm hot blooded," Blaine joked. He let loose with an over-the-top growl that made Kurt bust into giggles and smack Blaine in the chest.

"If you ever want to get laid again, you won't say that anymore," Kurt said, still laughing. "Especially if Santana or Dani's around to hear."

"Fine, spoilsport," Blaine said, giving Kurt his best pouty look.

"Ugh, you know I can't resist that face, B," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine quickly on his protruding lower lip, hoping to make him stop. Those wounded-looking eyes were lethal.

"That's exactly why I made it!" Blaine chirped, already placated. "Now, did I hear that one Kurt Hummel might need some warming up?"

"Perhaps," Kurt allowed. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well, for starters, I thought I'd do _this,_" Blaine said as he stopped their walking. He faced Kurt and pulled him close by the ends of his navy blue scarf, looping them around his own neck before doing the same to Kurt with his own violet plaid. "Any better yet?" He asked, almost nose to nose with his fiance.

"I might be a little less cold," Kurt said, playing along. "My back side's still freezing, though."

"Complaints, complaints," Blaine chided teasingly. "I can do something about that, I think." He dropped his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's tight gray jeans, pulling him impossibly closer as he gently massaged Kurt's ass.

Kurt snuggled shamelessly into Blaine's neck and brought his hands up to wrap around his shoulders. "Mmmm, that's nice," he said, nearly purring.

"Feeling hotter?" Blaine asked. Kurt had his eyes shut and couldn't see Blaine's face, but he was willing to bet good money that Blaine winked when he said that. He felt a kiss press into his hat.

"You're a good space heater, Blaine," Kurt said. He leaned up to give Blaine a proper kiss on the lips. "There, now my lips are warm, too."

"But your nose is _freezing_, Kurt, oh my God," Blaine said, pulling his head away just slightly. He rubbed his nose against Kurt's once he was in the right position.

"You stopped kissing me for real just to Eskimo kiss me?" Kurt asked. He returned Blaine's earlier pouty look with his own, widening his eyes for good measure. "No fair, Anderson."

"And you said my pouty face is irresistible," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "As you wish, baby."

Kurt melted into Blaine as they started to kiss again. "Now I want to go home and watch _The Princess Bride_," he said once they had to break for air.

"We have to watch a Christmas movie, Kurt! It's Christmas Eve!" Blaine sounded so indignant that Kurt simply had to kiss him one last time.

"Fine, but we're not watching _Elf _again," Kurt said after he broke the kiss. "If I have to listen to Will Ferrell's overexcited prattle one more time, I'm going to shank myself with a candy cane."

"I might have to break up with you for saying that, baby," Blaine said. He almost sounded serious, but Kurt saw him holding in a smile. "_Elf _is possibly the best Christmas movie of all time."

"Wrong. That would be _White Christmas_," Kurt said, breaking free of Blaine's hold to grab his hand again and start heading for the subway back to Bushwick. "And we're going to sing along with it, of course."

"Of course," Blaine echoed. "How could we not?"

"Statements like that are how I know we're soulmates, B."

"I'd expect nothing less, baby."

Kurt hummed _Snow _under his breath the whole way home, Blaine smiling contentedly beside him as he did.


End file.
